


requiem

by shizuruu



Series: let the sky fall in your eyes (old fanfiction 2012/13) [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assisted Suicide, Drabble, Gen, and really old
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ty chceš… ovládat svůj život? Mít ho pod kontrolou?“</p>
<p>Pousměje se – upřímně a z celého srdce a tebe napadne, že mu to sluší – havraní vlasy pokryté jemným bílým chmýřím. Oči byly unavené, ale i přesto v nich zářila jiskra a v tu chvíli, ten navždy v tvé paměti vyrytý moment, tě napadlo, že už ho odněkud znáš.</p>
<p>„Potkali jsme se už někdy?“</p>
<p>„Celý život.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	requiem

Prosincová melancholie už ti pronikla až do kostí, žaludku, mozku a už i clona, skrze kterou pozoruješ svět má stejnou, depresivně šedou barvu. Sedíš na okraji železného mostu, který dominuje okolí svou teatrální městskostí, která narušuje klidné údolí, jímž protéká rozbouřený proud, narážející do podemletých a lepkavě blátivých břehů, sráží sníh pokrývající chřadnoucí, až mrtvé větvičky. Je stále ještě ráno a naděje spatřit dnes slunce je mizivá – černobílá obloha se odráží v hladině tvých očí, rozmarně zamyšlených nad irelevantními věcmi.

Ze stavu ignorance tě vyruší křehce opatrné kroky v třpytivé substanci pokrývající kovovou desku, na které sedíš. Led, dojde ti. Podíváš se na muže v kožešinou ověnčeném kabátě zděšeně, ale on se jen ušklíbne, a jako kdyby tě chtěl provokovat, zabalancuje jako baletka – už jen pukrle a byl by k nerozeznání. Dojde až k tobě a posadí se, nepříjemně blízko, jako kdyby nikdy neslyšel o osobní zóně – hranici, kterou nemá překračovat. Nicméně brzy odvrátíš od pozice, ve které jste svou pozornost, když spatříš jeho – je to karmínová? – neobvykle zbarvené oči. Všimne si tvého výrazu, ale neříká nic. Chvíli oba mlčíte a pozorujete první sněhové vločky padat na zem.

„Až budeš odcházet, shodíš mě?“

Zůstaneš ohromený, zmrzlý šokem z tak upřímných slov. Chvíli se snažíš zaregistrovat, co se ti snaží naznačit a tak máš nutkání se ho přeptat, ujistit se, že ano, tento člověk je šílenec.

„Cože?“

„Přišel jsem skočit. Ale nechce se mi kazit ti tvůj pobyt tady. A tak mi došlo, že svým odchodem mě vlastně zabiješ. Odtáhnout mě odsud nejde, oba dva bychom spadli, proto se ptám, jestli mě rovnou neshodíš. Bylo by to mnohem jednodušší – tedy alespoň pro mne.“

Sleduješ, jak se voda pod vámi nebezpečně vlní, pění a doráží na konstrukci mostu. Jak se do ní noří větve a pak narážejí na ostré kamení, už se nevynoří.

„Proč bys chtěl umřít… takhle?“

„Protože život nemá cenu, když víš, že skončí. A co hůř, když nad tím nemáš žádnou moc.“

 

 

 

 

 

„Ty chceš… ovládat svůj život? Mít ho pod kontrolou?“

Pousměje se – upřímně a z celého srdce a tebe napadne, že mu to sluší – havraní vlasy pokryté jemným bílým chmýřím. Oči byly unavené, ale i přesto v nich zářila jiskra a v tu chvíli, ten navždy v tvé paměti vyrytý moment, tě napadlo, že už ho odněkud znáš.

„Potkali jsme se už někdy?“

„Celý život.“

A i přestože jeho odpověď nedává smysl, nezapadá do kontextu, tobě jako by vše objasnila, když se přistihneš odcházet a nenápadně při tom postrčíš druhého muže do vody. 


End file.
